


i will write you a song

by iseemikimouse



Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Jisung writes Hyunjin a song, M/M, Mentions of reincarnation, mentions of character death of old age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28389048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseemikimouse/pseuds/iseemikimouse
Summary: Jisung’s gift for Hyunjin is written in the back of his studio. It has to be perfect for him. It has to be.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: On the twelve days of Christmas... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073474
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	i will write you a song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookie__94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie__94/gifts).



> This is my Christmas gift to my beloved cookie. She’s one of my best friends and I had this idea to gift this to her when we were talking about it yesterday and yeah. Here we are. 
> 
> I hope you like it, my dear. 
> 
> And I also hope that everyone else enjoys. :) the title of comes from the song I Will write you a a song by the plain white ts.

Jisung stares at the blank sheet paper with wide eyes. His cheeks are beginning to feel hot as he blinks for a few minutes, the rest of his body unmoving. 

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

That’s what this feeling is. 

Reaching for his pen, his mind reels at the information. When pen meets paper, Jisung writes. He writes his feelings, his emotions, his thoughts, his everything, and it all becomes so clear. A laugh bubbles in his throat because how stupid can he be not have realized what was going on. 

Han Jisung is in love. 

He’s in love with an idiot by the name of Hwang Hyunjin. 

It’s no wonder he wants to create this song for him. A song that would be just theirs in different times of their lives. It could be a song used for apologizing when one of them does something stupid or a song used for when they miss each other. It’s their song. 

In retrospect though, he doesn’t know what his life is going to be like in the long run. All he knows is that he wants Hyunjin to be there with him. 

Jisung leans back into his chair and just laughs. How could he have not noticed this before? All of the signs are there, pointing their gnarly fingers at him. Is this what Minho and Chan meant by he’s being obvious? 

He snorts into his hands when he places the pen against the table. 

His stupid hyungs. They knew and didn’t tell him. But what were they supposed to tell him anyways? 

He looks back to the paper that’s now filled with everything he’s feeling in this moment. A tune fills his mind as he grabs a new sheet of paper and once again he begins. 

  
  
  


He’s already spent an ungodly amount of time on this song but it has to be perfect. He’s already enlisted the help of Minho and Chan with a place to present his gift to Hyunjin and while that’s a couple of days away, he is nervous. 

Chan had patted him on the back telling Jisung that he has nothing to worry about but there are those negative thoughts in his mind, telling him that everything is going to go wrong. 

He misses a note on the guitar, a sigh falling from his lips. That’s the fourth time he’s messed up that single part and maybe he needs a break. Maybe he needs some fresh air. 

He slowly walks through campus with his hands in his pockets. He passes by people who yell at him in a greeting. He smiles at them before ducking outside and allowing the crisp air surrounding him. 

He doesn’t know where he’s walking, only that his feet are leading him somewhere. With deep breaths of cold air, he feels himself unwind and his mind clear. He can easily see the mistakes he was making before. 

“Sung?” comes a voice. 

Jisung looks around and almost bolts away. The look Hyunjin gives him, however, has his feet firmly planted on the pavement however. 

Hyunjin looks sad. His face looks gaunt and his brows are furrowed. Dark eyes are pleading with him to stay and he does. He doesn’t say anything, only walking up to him and wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders. He smells like candy canes and sweat, comforting things that are just uniquely Hyunjin. A small smile etches itself on his face. 

“I thought you hated me,” Hyunjin whispers, arms on his side. “You’ve been avoiding me.” 

Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. 

“As if I could ever hate you,” Jisung mumbles. “I’m working on something.” 

Hyunjin let out a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Jisung needs to finish his present before Hyunjin really begins to think he doesn’t like him. 

  
  


Every bone in Jisung’s body is screaming at him with nerves. He grips the guitar neck tightly as he waits for the signal from Chan to begin his playing.

He had gotten the grand idea of playing Hyunjin’s song at this quiet corner in the park with faerie lights and the star shining brightly. It’s a perfect place, a place that he knows the other is going to like. A place where Hyunjin can look up at the shining stars claiming they’re beautiful while to Jisung, the man looking at them is the most beautiful thing. 

Hyunjin’s song is Jisung confession, the one he scribbled in the depths of his studio on different sheets of paper to make it perfect. 

Chan appears and their eyes lock. The lights turn on and Jisung begins. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(Hyunjin’s song was used a lot. 

It was used when Hyunjin proposed to Jisung three years after they got together and it was used at their wedding a year after. It was used after the fight everyone thought would have them broken apart and used when they placed their daughter to sleep for the first time. It was used when they both passed at the beautiful ages of 90 and 97. But most importantly, it was used when they met again in another life, Hyunjin humming the lyrics and Jisung crying at them. 

Hyunjin’s song was never just Hyunjin’s song. It is always Their song.)

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: iseemikimouse


End file.
